I cant save you
by BoltOfLove
Summary: A transformation has overcome Bella, two souls in one body. Both love Edward. She cant tell anyone, or Edward is as good as dead. One wants to kill him. Will the real Bella overpower the intruder? Or will she die trying?
1. I can't save you

**Mid Summary**

_After hearing voices and having weird dreams, a transformation has overcome Bella, she now possesses two souls in one body. Who is this intruder? They both love Edward, but one desires to kill him. It is the intruders mission to execute this plan. But why? Edward cannot see, hear or sense this form of supernatural. Will Bella's love for Edward ovecome this intense obstacle? Or will the 'intruder' dominate Bellas entire body and end Edwards life? She is working on a limited amount of time, before all goes wrong for everyone that Bella loves. Who will prevail?_

-**Disclaimer**- All rights and characters and everything that clearly isnt mines, are all Stephenie Meyer, rights reserved to her. No sueing kay?? Some original characters.-

Chapter 1

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_More like dreams than thoughts to me…._

_Are they real…_

_Or not…?_

_It's the same reoccurring dream… over and over…_

_Its pulling me… making me think it's real, like it actually happened before I went to bed… But that couldn't be possible, right? What did I do before I fell asleep…?_

**_I _can't_ save you..._**

I slapped the alarm clock 'Snooze' button to bring the disturbing screeching noise to a halt. _10:46_ AM, SATURDAY the clock read. I turned around and looked out the window. It was already bright and shining outside, clearly hinting that the day started without me. The room door started to squeak as it creaked open. It was Charlie, I had forgotten that he was going to be going to work an hour later than usual. I also had forgotten to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Bells," Dad said with a weak smile.

"Morning Dad," I said looking very tired, to emphasize my overslept morning. "Sorry I forgot to cook breakfast, I slept in, unexpectedly," I said starting up my excuse of the morning. "I-I, didn't realize it was so late Dad, I'm –"

"It's alright Bella," Charlie said, hinting that I didn't need to continue anymore. "I just grabbed some cereal. I was just about to leave anyway, just thought I'd come check on you before I left, actually I tried to before but the door was locked. You never usually lock your door Bells, what's up?" He said stepping cautiously through the door itself, coming a little closer to the edge of my bed.

"The door was locked?" I asked curiously. He didn't seem to believe me.

"Yes Bella, of course it was, who else could have locked it?"

Well there were a few possibilities there. But I definitely was not about to tell him about _that_ theory. "Dad, I didn't –" I started up again.

"Bella it's alright," He said exhaling heavily; he was clearly getting tired of my excuses. What was wrong with me? "It must be a girl thing. I just came in here to turn off the alarm clock; it's been going off since seven o'clock. It was giving me a headache," _That's why he seemed so stressed, _I thought to myself, suddenly noticing the rapidly reoccurring dark circles under his eyes.

"It's been doing that since Tuesday." He said quickly; as if I was suppose to know.

"Sorry Dad…" I trailed off, thinking of the possible causes as to why my door would truly be locked.

"It's okay," He said throwing another weak, tired smile. "I'll see you later, I guess. And Bells, try and clean up a little, the room looks… well… like a tornado hit this place, and the window seems to be locked, so, it kind of smells in here too." He said half-frowning.

Charlie slowly closed the door back again, causing it to creak once more. I slumped in bed thinking of why the door _and_ the window was locked. As soon as I thought about what Charlie said, I raised up a little to see the mess Charlie was talking about._ Whoa,_ I thought. It really did look like a tornado hit. Clothes were everywhere, even dirty underwear_._ I really hope Charlie didn't see those. And the closet door was wide open, as if I deliberately went in there and had a fit and threw every single piece of garment out. I sighed, I was going to have a lot to do when I came back home. _The least I could do_, I thought,_ is open the window, it really does smell rank in here_.

I tiredly got out of bed and ineptly walked to the window. I put my hands at the bottom of the frame and prepared to open it. I pulled. And pulled, and pulled. There was no use. This window seemed to be bolted shut. I looked at my fingers, they were burning red. I stood back and studied the window, trying to figure out why it couldn't open. _No lock… No hot glue marks… No chains…_ That's when I realized I noticed something unfamiliar. Five long engraved streaks on the window, as if someone dug their long sharp nails into it. _Oh my gosh, where did that come from? Who did that come from? _A hundred questions streaming through my head. This really weird. I traced my finger over the marks and shockingly, I felt rugged edges to my finger tips. It seemed as if the scratch marks were coming from _inside_ the house instead of out, as if there was a struggle right inside my very room. The questions continued to explode.

Suddenly a loud screeching like noise broke my train of thought. I jumped. It turned out to be the phone was ringing. _Maybe it's Charlie_, I thought. _Maybe he left his lunch on the counter and is waiting for it outside in his cruiser._ I hastily jolted for the door to my room to answer the phone before it stopped ringing. I swung open the door, and to my surprise, a tall dark figure stood at its frame, holding the phone that rang. I yelped at a low tone, almost choking on my own breathe. He does that to me every time. He stood coolly, at the entrance of my bedroom door, slightly leaning on the frame, with his right arm helping him keep his balance. _Edward,_ I thought. _Edward Cullen_. At first, I wanted to get the phone from him, so I tried to snatch it from his hand. Of course he was always ten times faster and swifter than me, so I never had a chance. He smiled his crooked smile, the smile that I'd die a thousand deaths for and said "It's just me,"

I stood back, then realized what that his soft lips had just said a word. "Oh," was all that came out.

I suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment run through my face. It turned bright red. I cleverly slid my hand to the door and started to close the door, pushing Edward back into the hallway. I smiled crookedly, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He said, while I tried to push him out the doorway. It was no use, he didn't budge. "I see the mess already," He said staring at the barely-seeable floor.

"Heh…" I chuckle an embarrassed chuckle, almost frowning. "I swear I have not the slightest clue as to _how_ my room ended up like this…I don't remember doing this…" I said turning around to take a seat on my bed. Within a brief second, he was already sitting on the edge of my bed, adjusting the cordless house phone to its base.

"You've_ got _to stop doing that," I said annoyed "That doesn't even belong there, it's for downstairs." I took a step to reach for the phone and relocate it.

"I found it outside," Edward said half laughing."Is that where you humans keep the phone on occasions?"

_Outside?_ I thought. _Why would my phone for my room be outside? _"The phone outside the house, the door being locked... the window not opening," I said under my breath skeptically. "That's weird… It's like someone didn't want -" I cut myself off. "The window! Edward! Take a look at this," I exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him to the window.

"Take a look at these scratches, Edward, they seem so familiar" I started to inspect the window; looking in the same spot I had seen the marks in last time, nearly ten minutes ago.

"What scratches?" He asked confused. Trying to look in the same place I was.

"Edward, there right-" _Gone._ I said in my mind. They weren't there anymore. My face twisted, looking confused. It was as if one big question mark was written on my forehead.

"What's the matter Bella, what scratches are you talking about? I see none..." He began.

"They were here… just a minute ago, they looked like… like, werewolves markings. And they were inward, Edward, as if someone was in my room struggling to come out… they seem so familiar, I don't know…" I trailed off, trying to come to a verdict on my own.

"Maybe it was just a dream, Bells," He said tugging my arm, for me to turn around and look at him. I did turn around and stared into his eyes. I looked away, and hoped he didn't think I was losing it. "Maybe, maybe it _was just_ a dream," I said, remembering the thoughts that kept keeping me up at night.

He smiled, "So, I thought we had a date this morning? You stood me up," he said playing. "Let's go, I'm pretty sure you're hungry, after that rant and rave you had going on here." Edward smirked looking around my room.

"Yeah… I guess," I said, feeling my stomach. It growled twice. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. "Let me wash up first, It'll only be a second," I said whisking off to get my toiletries, and went to the bathroom into the hallway. Who would have known that that would have been when _They_ came…

**Sorry first chap, is kinda slow. Read second chapter. Gets goooooooood!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door in my next step. It's when I turned around, that I almost screamed to the top of my lungs, that's when it grabbed my face, with what seemed to be its hand. I looked frantically around the bathroom, looking for something to bash it with, but I looked like everything was a mile away. My head started to spin.

"Sorry for, intruding like this, Bella, what an odd place to finally meet your acquaintance." The very large, very dark figure whispered in my left ear. I could feel the icy coolness in this breath. I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

"Oh, you better hold that scream, young lady. We can't be having Edward dearest, knowing that we have come to have a short, brief get together with you. He _would_ terribly dread that," The figure said, frowning and staring to the left of me. I tried to scream but, he muffled me so tightly, I could barely breathe.

"Nuh-uh," He said shaking his head, putting his finger to his lips. "Shhh…"

I tried to nod my head 'yes' while tears rolled down my tight eyes.

"Very good, Bella dear," He said, easing some of the weigh off my face. "Now, there is no reason for tears," The figure said crookedly smiling. "Now is there? There isn't a problem here, right? Unless, you don't do as we say…"

_We? What we?_ I thought. Suddenly two other figures appeared to either side of the man that was talking to me. Both of them were tall and masked themselves with long hooded cloaks that reached all the way to the ground, and drooped a little on the floor. This clearly wasn't going to end well.

"No troubles right? You won't cause any trouble with us right little Bella?" It taunted me.

I shook my head 'no' with more ease. He let go of my mouth. I screamed and screamed until I felt I had no more breath in me. I literally didn't. It turns out that my screaming had no effect because there _was_ no voice to scream with. It's like he took my voice away… Next thing I know, I'm on the bathroom floor, scrawled out, gasping for air. What was happening? I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe… was I going to die?

"Bella dear," He looked at me, I had suffering in my eyes, my lungs begged for air… He smiled. My torture seemed to amuse him.

"Do you see what we can do now, Bella, to you frail, pathetic humans?" Suddenly changing his expression from glee to a long frown.

"Do not tempt us. Just do what we say, and as fast as we say… or there _will_ be dire consequences, of course, to your dear Edward,"

This struck a chord in my lungs even more. Just the name coming out his wretched mouth made me feel like I was going to die immediately and not because of loss of breath. He wouldn't dare…

"Yes, I would," He smiled wide now, showing his teeth. "Cullen's family is not the only one with gifts." Just like that. It was over. He was gone. He vanished into a large puff of black smoke, just like in the Disney movies. I survived, which is unlikely in most of my case scenarios. Or did I? I realized I still couldn't breathe. I scrambled to my feet, and used all the strength in me to open the door, which felt like the biggest task ever. I sloppily ran down the hallway stopping at my room door abruptly, holding onto the frame of the door with dear life. Edward jumped up off my rocking chair, and I was in his arms in the flash of a second. He looked at me, looking the most confused as I ever seen him.

"Bella, what's wrong? Speak to me…" He said looking even more bewildered by the second. If I had the strength I would have put my hands around my neck, signaling that I couldn't breathe. Edward not being able to read my mind really sucked at this point. _Gifts…_ I thought to myself, during what I thought was the last seconds of my life.

I heard him call my name again. "Bella!"

My eyes seemed to have drifted without my permission and it was closing. That's probably why he shouted my name like that. I still couldn't breathe. These were the last seconds of my life. The last moment I was going to share with Edward.

"_Truly heartbreaking, isn't it?" _I heard a sarcastic voice call. I looked frantically around the room to find where it was coming from. It was the dark figure again, and he was standing at the corner of room. He was smiling of course, and within a second, he waved his hand slightly. My breath returned to me. I sucked one loud breath in and tried to regulate my breathing. Edward half smiled, I guess he was glad to see me _not_ die.

He clutched my face with cold, smooth marble hands. "Bella, are you alright? Can you breathe now Bella? What happened?" He looked deep into my eyes, his eyebrows pulled together, showing his intense worry, and waiting for an answer.

"_Lie_." I heard a loud voice scream, it wasn't soothing at all. I already knew where it was coming from.

As soon as I was able to speak, I replied to his question. "Nothing," I tried to wiggle out of his arms. He placed me down carefully onto the cold, hard wooden floor. I grabbed my neck, still feeling the warmth of the dark figures hands. I shuddered. I plopped onto the edge of my bed, not even believing anything was real today.

"Nothing?!" Edward said furiously. "Oh! So that was 'nothing'?! Isabella Swan, don't you ever put me through that again! Do you know how it feels when you are there suffering, looking like you're about to _die_, and it seems like there is nothing I can do about it?! Why, if I had a heart, I would probably have a heart attack!" He was enraged.

At the corner of my eye, I could see the dark figure again. When was he ever going to leave me alone? My head spun around to confirm his presence. He was still there. Still smiling, he was slowly clapping his hands.

"Very well, Bells, you look like you can take directions very well," It said.

I scrunched my face cloyingly. He was truly disgusting. I looked back at Edward, finally realizing that he could not see or hear the dark man. _He probably can't even read his mind,_ I thought.

"That's right, Bells, It's like I'm not even here. _I am invisible_." He said out loud.

Or was it in my head? I realized that when he spoke, his lips did not move. Maybe he _was_ speaking in my head.

"The only time my lips move is when you humans get the best of me, occasionally." He said with a half chuckle, as if his joke was actually funny.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I didn't mean for Edward to hear me. Edward snarled and looked hastily around the room. His vampire teeth showing, looking quite sharp. As if the slightest touch of them would rip you to shreds. His feet spread apart and his arms waving around, as if he were ready to attack.

"Someone else is in here… I can feel it…" He managed to say, breathing heavily His nose flared. His eyes were turning a sharp black, no longer seeming to have a pupil, not even being the lovely golden color it had on a normal basis.

"Looks like I'm overstaying my welcome," said the dark man, while snickering and staring at a very tense vampire. "Bella," he said suddenly piercing me with cold eyes I could not see. He said nothing more, and turned around sharply, walked into the wall, leaving a large puff of purple-black smoke, with the coat tails of his very long cloak, fluttering behind him.

"Calm him, Bella." I heard this voice say casually. It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After my little episode this morning, I'm absolutely surprised that Edward is still willing to take me to get breakfast. His speedy little Volvo is bound carry us to Port Angeles in record time. Hopefully this ride will be a quiet one…

"Bella…" He said, almost in a half-sigh. As if the words didn't want to come out his mouth. I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to him; I was no good at it anyway. And if I told him the truth, well, who knows what was going to happen. It might be his life at stake, if he _could_ die anyways. What if the figure came back? What if it haunted me forever? I shuddered; I couldn't bear to think of that. What did the figure really want? I'm just a human, I didn't have any special talents like Edwards brothers or sisters. _Gifts…_ The word kept ringing in my ear. He said he had gifts. Was he a vampire also? But last time I checked, vampires don't leave a large puff of purple-black smoke after they leave with a bang. This was no vampire. He also said that-

"Bella! Please! Speak to me, what's up with you this morning? I don't understand! Please," Edward said, I couldn't tell if he was upset or was about to cry. It sounded like a mixture of both.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I can't…" My mouth tasted like it was sour; I couldn't bear to tell another lie. "Edward, I'm sorry,"

He said nothing. The rest of the drive was dark and speechless. I'm surprised he didn't just throw me out of the car on some dark alley, because of all the bullshit I've been giving him lately. But that's not Edward.

There was no use in telling him, he would just try and go after the man, if it was one, and hunt him. But how can you hunt something you cannot see? That was a problem. I can't help but wonder, Maybe Edward really can't help me this time. It seems as if I'm all alone this time. No vampire help.

Wait no _vampire_ help. If vampires can't see him then maybe Jacob could?

"Where here," Edward said coldly, roughly putting the car into park. I hadn't even realized the care had stopped. I got out of the car and realized it was a little breezy today, but what day isn't in Forks? I shivered a little. Edward caught me and walked to my side.

"Let's get inside." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. We walked into a restaurant called, _Little Italy_, a spot that I hear is great for dinner occasions.

"Isn't this a dinner restaurant?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but they also serve breakfast. It tastes great." He said with a friendly smile.

"How would you know… you don't eat…" I said sarcastically under my breath. He probably heard me anyways.

While we waited for a waiter to take our orders, he stared at me intensely.

"What?" I shot at him, hoping he wouldn't ask the obvious.

"What's with you lately? You've been acting strange… as If you were in a trance of some sort. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, finally showing some sympathy.

"Well, no, I'm alright, really."I said giving him a false smile. "Don't worry about me, Edward, I'm fine" I reached to touch his hand. It stood motionless, cold and smooth. He started at my hang on top of his. I didn't want to remove it, as if his eyes caused a burning sensation in my hands. I would look suspicious. He didn't reply.

"Edward," I said, "Cheer up, I'm fine,"

"Bella, I'm no fool, I felt something, this morning, like someone else was there, I can't deny it…" Edward exclaimed. His jolt caused the table to shake.

"Edward…." I didn't know what to say. "I'll talk about it later, let me just gather my thoughts… please," He smiled a little. As if there was hope in me telling him my secret.

No, I cannot have Secrets from him, I couldn't do it!

The rest of the meal went casual, no more arguing, no frustrations, no unwelcomed guests, no loss of breath, just a regular old breakfast.

After breakfast, Edward and I decided to watch a movie. Actually, we decided to watch several movies, for free. I had to talk Edward into sneaking into different movies for almost about a half an hour.

"Why don't you just let me buy the tickets, Bells, you know money isn't a problem…" He would say frowning.

"Edward," I would reply stretching his name into too many syllables. "But that's not the point, it's all about adrenaline," I flashed him a devious smile. Of course, he gave into it after me begging, but I'm pretty sure he left a hundred dollar bill on the ground when we left the cinema, because the manager came running after us, saying we dropped something. That's when he 'suddenly' decided to have a 'race' with me.

He drove me home, and briefly parked the Volvo in front of the house. He walked outside of his door and came around to open mines. We lingered around the car just up until he looked at his watch.

"We'll I guess I should go now," He sighed.

"Huh? What are you talking about, you always come in," I was stunned, when has he ever rejected a night with me? It's not like he has anything else better to do.

"What do you mean? You never want me to come around anymore, especially at night," He began, "You even bolted your windows shut." He said rolling his eyes, feeling insulted.

Me? I would never! I love it when Edward comes and watch me sleep at night. Why would I _ever_ want him not to come?

"No… what are you talking about? That couldn't be true," I said shaking my head, denying it all.

"Alright, just until Charlie comes home, though." He said crookedly smiling, proceeding to walk to the front of the house.

"No, stay the whole night," I begged him, looking deep into his eyes, he couldn't possibly say no.

"No." He said bluntly but smiling. "That's what you said last time, and you threw me out, you woke up out of your sleep, and demanded me to leave the house. You were so loud; I couldn't believe it was really _you_. I thought you would have waken Charlie up for sure. I don't want another night like that,"

What on earth was he talking about?

"Come on," He said grabbing my hand. "Let's go in before Charlie gets here, plus it's freezing."

We walked towards the front of the house; I was still baffled as to what Edward said. No seriously, when have ever told Edward that I didn't want his company? He said that I said it in the night, weird.

"Hey uh, Edward?" I said slowing down my pace, it was so difficult to keep up with him when he took his long strides. I'd sometimes have to practically power walk. "What else did I tell you last night?"

"What do you mean Bella? How could you forget?" He was already skeptical.

"No, it's just, well yeah, I did forget," I said half-smiling.

"Well, it wasn't just last night y'know. It's been all week, since Tuesday actually. You said: 'Edward I don't think you should come over anymore, at night preferably, I think Charlie is catching on…' I totally accepted it. Maybe he _was_ getting suspicious." He swung open the door for me. I stepped in and he continued talking while closing the door shut. We proceeded to the staircase.

"And uh, that was it." He said abruptly. "Oh and, you don't answer my phone calls either, even when Charlie isn't home." He stopped halfway up the stairs, crossing his arms. I turned around and stared at him. I guess he wanted an apology.

"Edward, I'm sorry for my recently, _weird_ behavior, I truly don't know what's gotten into me…" I pouted my lips, hoping he would accept.

"I'm not accepting that," He said continuing his way up the steps, walking past me. "Not until I get a full explanation of what's going on." I could sense that he was already bringing up our recent argument from the _Little Italy _restaurant. This was going to be a long night.

"But do tell me," He froze, right on the very last step to the second floor. Turning around swiftly to penetrate my eyes with his, determining if I was about to lie or not. "And don't bother lying; I can hear your heartbeat,"

"What's the problem?" I asked confused. He could automatically sense it. I really hoped that he would not ask me about this morning at all. I did not want to tell him the truth, thus, putting his life at risk anymore than it already seemed to be.

"I know there is a problem Bella," He began. "And I want to know what it is, I already have a theory as to _who_ it might be,"

_Oh no, here it comes… _I thought. I was growing tenser.

"Is it, Jacob? I sensed him this morning, his smell was so strong Bella, and I know he had to be somewhere near."

I almost collapsed with relief. At least I didn't have to lie about that.

"No, Edward," I exhaled, pushing him to the side to walk to my room. "He was never here, well not that I know of," I said with a smirk. I was so happy.

"But, you said there were scratches on your window, and they were coming from _inside_ you room, Bells…" He clutched my arm, spinning me around, demanding my attention.

"Edward, I said," Trying to brake from his grasp. His hand seemed as if it were attached to the midsection of my arm. "Let go, Edward, please, you're hurting me,"

"Tell me!" He yelled, his eyes turning a lighter shade of black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What is happening?_ I thought to myself. This was very much unlike Edward. Although he _was_ overprotective, he never had means of hurting me. Or so I thought. Nothing else flowed through my lips. I had intense worry in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," He said reducing his strong grip on my arm, then eventually letting go altogether. "I don't know what's come over me…"

I stood back a little, studying him. He was not the Edward I've known.

"I haven't fed in weeks – although that's inexcusable," He said starting to becoming embarrassed. "Charlie's coming home soon, I've got to go."

He turned around and proceeded to make his way down the stairs. I continued to stare at him. He suddenly stopped, and spoke.

"You, you can close the window shut if you don't want me here tonight. I'll understand." He said motionless, not even turning around to see my expression.

"Edward…"

I couldn't let the night end like this. I softly stepped towards the first step descending downwards. "Don't go, it's not your fault," I began, my foot pressing to the next step.

"I understand that your concerned about the matter but -"

I was cut off, of course the inevitable happened. I missed a step on the case. My legs flew up in the air from the friction of my socks and the carpet. I conveniently bumped my head as I gradually fell down the stairs. I was sure I was going to be unconscious during this tragic episode. Faster and faster, I went down the stairs. I bumped and bounced my way down the flight of staircase, well not entirely. Of course Edward sped up the stairs and caught me before I was even half way. But it was sure that if anyone was to take a look at the walls of the stairs, clearly I was there. I left dents in the wall and ruffled carpet on the ground. Why didn't bother to just hold onto the railing while chasing Edward? Why did I even chase him in the first place? Of course he would never be mad at me for too long. Of course things would have been resolved in the end. I wasn't even safe in my own house. What would I do without him, if he wasn't even here?

Edward sighed. "What would you do without me? Even if I weren't here?" He said cautiously, wrapping me in the circle of his hands and chest.

"Same thing I was thinking," I said with a half smile. My skin tugged. I felt a bruise on my cheek, it began to go red. I rubbed it. "Ugh,"

"You are disaster waiting to happen, Bella Swan,"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" I said trying to lighten up the mood. Being the clumsy human girl was stressful. Why couldn't I walk graceful like Edward? Or Alice, or Esme? When they walked it seems they were dancing, or if anything, floating. My thoughts trailed off.

"Let me get you up to your room," He said carrying me up.

"I'm no child, Edward. Put me down!" I protested, wiggling to get free from his grasp.

"Bella, be serious, one more slip-up and I might as well have your E.R. room on a reservation note." He said frowning at me. He was right, so I didn't bother to fuss.

He walked through the door and began to place me on my bed. I sat uncomfortable because of all the pain from falling down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" He asked, watching me ache in pain. I was rubbing all the spots that hurt.

"I'm fine," I groaned. "Just have to go wash up, before bed." I started to get up and grabbed my toiletries. Limping to the door, I squeezed pass Edward through the door frame.

"Sure you won't need any help in there? We don't want you falling into the toilet, or anything..." He said jokingly. I turned around and met his gaze. I chuckled without humor.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I stuck out my tongue like a five year old, and turned around. I was fully focused on reaching into the bathroom, when I stopped in mid-step. I saw a shadow moving around through the bottom of the door. The light was on. I realized that, it seemed like I had a _visitor_ waiting for me._ How could you have forgotten, Bella? _ I thought. _You haven't even devised a plan..._ Edward seemed to have noticed and looked confused.

"Are you okay? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No, no, I'm alright," I said almost too immediately. I was thinking about taking him up on his offer to watch me in the bathroom. I thought that would be too suspicious, and weird. How was I going to face this? I didn't know what to do, or think of, my mind was racing with thoughts. I didn't want to make anything look out of the ordinary, so I resumed my walk once more, in the hopes of not meaning _Them_ again. I exhaled very loudly as I turned the knob of the bathroom door. I knew they were waiting for me on the other side.

**Okay so I know not much happened in this chapter but, hey, I'm getting there. I'm starting to produce two chap's at a time so.. no more waiting I guess. Tell me how you like the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Was I really about to do this? Just walk into what seemed to be my _fate_. Death?

I turned the knob, cautiously, half expecting some creature to jump out, or – pull me in. My imagination was getting the best of me. Edward was still intensely staring at my back, I could feel it, almost like heat from the Sun.

If this was the end, let it come quickly and painlessly.

"I love you, Edward," I muttered so lowly, that I doubt he would have heard it.

I opened the door, finally. All seemed to be fine, and in place. I stepped in, and proceeded to close the door, straining to give Edward a smile. I waved. He waved back, snuck his hands into his pockets and walked into my room. Assuming the usually position I proposed, the rocking chair. I quietly closed the door shut, allowing it to make a little clicking noise. I was afraid to turn around, but of course I had to get business done. I sharply turned around, grabbing in as much air as possible, ready to put up a fight and argument before they decided to take my life. When I made the full 180, I realized that it was a waste. No one was here, but I couldn't be relieved just yet. I tried to figure out what was out of place and what was that mysterious figure I saw pacing about. I didn't want them to get the best of my though, so I decided to brush my teeth and get the hell out of there before they _did_ decide to show up.

I grabbed the toothbrush and proceeded to apply the necessary amount of toothpaste onto the bristles. Everything seemed to be fine; maybe they didn't have any further business with me. I washed my face afterwards and toweled off. I was reaching for the door when I decided to just make sure that nobody was really here. I turned around and walked slowly to the shower curtain.

_What are you doing Bella? You're definitely pushing them, and if anything, you're pushing for a faster death. Just get the heck out of here!_ My conscious pleaded with me. I couldn't. _Don't you know I have OCD?_ My brain said to my conscious.

"Shut up," I said aloud. I was truly losing it today. My hand reached to tug the shower curtain away, all the suspense was building up to this. My hand, firmly grasped on the curtain, I was ready to expose what was lurking in my bathtub.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call. "You've been talking pretty long in there; you didn't _really_ fall into the toilet did you?" It was Edward.

"Err, uh, Of course not, silly, I'm just uh," I said, starting to retract my hand back to my side. This was manifestly silly, there was no _real_ monsters lurking in my bathtub, or my _closet. _

"I'm coming out right now," A smile was creeping up on my face, I had made it out alive, nearly, and I just had to open up the door and…

"Bel-la," An etchy voice sang, as if my name was a song. I cringed, I knew this wasn't over. _Not that easily,_ I thought.

"Bella?" A more frantic voice called. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to scream for him to come and rescue me, but I all too well knew the consequences of screaming.

"I'm coming!" I said fasten my pace towards the bathroom door, It seemed like a mile away. It literally _was_ a mile away, the room was stretching. The room was alive.

"Edward!" I called. More like yelled actually.

It grabbed me from behind. My shoulders, with its long cold fingers. Slimy if I hadn't known better.

It didn't matter how loud I screamed or how hard Edward pushed the door. The end came anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My body, stood their lifelessly. In his arms. He had no idea.

_I am going to have you. Alive or not._

I couldn't tell him.

_Give up now._

I was powerless.

_You've lost the battle._

Forgive me Edward…

_Success._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Denial.

_Don't think._ It whispered in my head. _It hurts the both of us._

I think I was having those nightmares again. I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. But it felt so real.

It was like my body was split in half. Or was I still whole, with a new addition?

_I dreamt, I dreamt I was in…. nothingness…_

_An empty void…_

_Completely dark, and cold,_

It fulfilled me.

It made me feel whole, like I couldn't live without it.

_What was that called again?_

_Oh yeah, Edward._

No, that wasn't it.

_He is your other half, though._

Yes, I know.

_We love him, but he most die._

It continued to whisper in my head. We argued. Who was talking? Surely these were not my thoughts. I would _never_ think of hurting Edward. _Never_.

Then who were these thoughts coming from?

Just another bad dream, I hoped.

_Bel-la_, it sang in my head. _You know you're going to have to do it._

My eyes shot open.

"Your awake, Bella" Edward said in his soft, velvety voice. He was brushing my cheeks with his cold fingers. I could feel his icy breathe on my cheeks.

"Wha-what happened?" I said struggling to get up. My vision was severely blurred. Where was I?

"Take it easy there," I heard a voice chuckle. It was Carlisle, Dr. Cullen.

"Huh?" I skeptically asked, "Where am I?" I managed to asked, everywhere ached, especially my head. I put my head on my forehead.

"Ow," I stammered. "What happened? What going on?" No one seemed to respond.

"Bella, you're in the hospital," Carlisle said. "You, had an accident."

I was managing to see a little bit more clearly. I _was_ in the hospital. I was on a hospital bed, in a cramped hospital room, with hospital windows.

"But, but how? What happened?" I struggled to remember, thinking made my head hurt. "Ow!"

"Bella," I looked to Edward, his lips stretched into a frown. "Don't stress yourself out already, you just woke up, take it easy."

I looked around, everyone was here. Alice, Emmett, and Edward were on the right side of my bed. Jasper, Esme and Rosalie were to my left, with Carlisle at the foot of my bed, scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper, clipped to a board in his hands.

"You alright Bells?" Alice said, a weak smile spreading across her face.

"What time is it?" I said, ignoring her question. I wasn't feeling good at all.

"7 o'clock," Emmett quickly responded. He didn't even seem to look at his watch.

"You've been asleep since last October." Edward smiled. "We were worried, we thought, we thought…" He trailed off, looking away.

"You were going to die, in a coma." Rosalie finished off his sentenced. Alice shot a grisly look at her.

"We knew you wouldn't," Alice defended me. "I knew you wouldn't anyway, you're a Cullen."

I managed to give them a soft chuckle. It hurted.

"But what happened?" I asked, looking around for a responding voice. Everyone looked away. No one wanted to explain. "What is it?"

"We, we don't know, Bella," Edward began, disappointed that he didn't know the truth.

"Edward says he found you, sprawled out on your bathroom floor, covered in blood." Carlisle said without looking up from his clipboard.

"More like drenched, head to toe," Jasper said jokingly.

"The smell was," Edward said, looking slightly embarrassed. He crookedly smiled. "Repulsive,"

"He brought you to our house as soon as he found you," Esme said, smiling, lightly putting her hand on mines. It was cold and smooth. "We brought you to the hospital at once."

"But nothing's wrong with you," Carlisle admitted. "And we can't figure out why." He was still serene from writing on this clipboard.

"And that's a problem?" I blurted out. I was definitely ready to go home.

"Well Bella, we have to know what happened, why you were covered in blood, there is nothing medically wrong with you. Supernaturally, well… we still aren't sure. This hospital isn't the best place to run tests," He smiled a little, finally looking up from his clipboard, giving it a rest. He attached it to the foot of my bed.

"But you're ready to go home now, since you've woken up. Your heart rate is normal and steady. Do you think you can walk?"

"I- I don't know," I said, easing my body off of the bed, it still ached, but I didn't want to stay here any longer.

I placed my bare feet on the cold floor. I stammered a little, and Edward was quick to keep me from falling. He grabbed my waist.

"Edward… I got it," I said a little annoyed.

"I don't think she's ready," He said frowning at Carlisle. Ready to scoop me up, if I showed any hints of collapsing.

"No really, I'm fine." I protested.

"She can just stay in her bed, for as long as you recommend, Carlisle." Alice pleaded for me.

"Well, it seems you do need a little bed rest," Carlisle started. "Two weeks at most."

"Two weeks?!" I yelped. I lost balance, and Edward quickly scooped me up in his arms.

"Make it three," Edward said, smiling at me.

I groaned.

When we finally reached home, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in front of the house. He probably was on duty.

"He already knows that you've awaken." Edward said excitedly. "He's thrilled; he said he was coming home early."

Great, having Charlie coo me up wasn't something I looked forward to now.

_You're lucky you have people to care for you._

"Huh?" I said startlingly myself and Edward.

"What?" Edward asked me confused.

"Did you say something?" I said a little too frantically.

"No what's the matter?" He asked me, in just the same tone of voice I had asked him. "Do you want me to take you back?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

He frowned. He helped me out the car, and carried me into my room, placing me carefully on my bed. He sat next to me.

"I won't leave your side," He began caressing my arm. "Never again,"

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's the 24th."

"Of…"

"Of December,"

I could tell he didn't want to admit it. I quickly did the math in my head.

"I've been in a coma for almost three months! Edward!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it. There most of been so much I've missed.

"Yeah, something like that," He didn't stop rubbing my arm. "You didn't miss much."

"What did the school think? They thought I was dead, or something?" I asked.

"Not just dead," He chuckled. "Murdered, they thought I murdered you, because we were in the house alone, and the neighbors heard you fall down the stairs so… it still didn't add up to why you were in the bathroom. Thanks to Jasper, he 'convinced' them to see it my way."

He paused, exhaling deeply. "They were ready to haul me off to jail,"

"You would never manage," I said jokingly.

He chuckled.

"Your right, but everything's better now, you're here, and we are together, and most importantly, your alive."

_We're alive._

"No," I said abruptly.

Edward looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing," I tried to excuse my weird outburst. "I'm a little tired; I think I'm just going to go to bed now, Edward, if you don't mind…"

"Certainly not," He stepped off the bed, flashed to turn off the lights and then was back on my bed within the same second.

_Fascinating, as if he never moved…Being a vampire most be truly astounding._

I winced. What in the world was going on in my head…

It didn't take long for me to get knocked out. I was already dreaming unreal things.

I dreamt I was in a big empty room. Brightest white I've ever been allowed to see. I didn't know how long the room was, or how short it was, it could have gone on till forever.

"Hello?" I barely made out the words. I was scared of who would answer back.

"Hello Bella," A more childish voice called to me, I spun around. It didn't hurt my body here. This was the most real dream I've ever had.

"You've made it, we are finally here _together_." It said. It was tall and slender, skin almost as pale as the room, with long brown hair. If anything, I'd say it was human. If anything, I'd say it was me.

"Are you…" I trailed off, trying to gather my thoughts correctly. "Me?"

"Incorrect, Bella Swan." I hated the way it said my name.

"Then who are you? What are you?" I said loud, my voice echoed in the huge white room.

"Well, I'm you," She smiled. "But not exactly. I only look like you right now, well, because I want to. I'm your model."

This was all too much, what was going on. Where was Edward?

"My… model?" I stammered a little.

"Yes," She said a little more hopeful. As if I didn't need any further explanation. She proceeded to walk towards me, too fast actually. I slowly started to stammer backwards, not ready to embrace her.

She extended her hand, for a normal handshake. I looked at her, confused.

She frowned and tilted her head slightly.

"I thought, this is what you human's did as a formal greeting," She disappointedly began to study her hand as if there was something disgusting on it. She began to pace the empty room.

"Well, my name is Keera," She said pleased. "My master gave me that name recently,"

_Master?_ I thought.

"Yes, master," She said abruptly. _Oh no,_ I thought, _She could read my thoughts or something?_

"Yes, I can, now please, don't be rude, let me finish my introduction." She said rudely.

I felt a little dizzy, as if the room were spinning. But I couldn't tell, it was too bright.

"Don't do that," She protested. "The room is shaking now,"

"What is going on!?" I screamed. My voice echoed.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I think you're about to wake up soon. I am Keera. You are Bella," She began.

"Cut to the chase!" I shrieked.

"Alright," She rolled her eyes at me.

"I was sent, into your body. I am you model, Keera. You, Bella." She said pointing to herself, then me.

"We are going to kill Edward." She said proudly.

"Kill, Edward?" I asked, baffled. I almost choked on the words.

"Why yes," She looked at me as if I was suppose to have known. "Didn't Xora tell you? I thought you both discussed this, I-"

"Look," I said, with my finger pointing at her. "No one is going to kill my boyfriend," I said frantically.

"You mean our boyfriend," She said with her eyes closed, a smile across her face. "It's a group decision."

**Uh, just so you guys know, the words written in italics are Keera speaking to Bella in her mind. When they are face to face, then thats when her words are in quotation marks. This applies to all chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So… what do you think?" Edward asked, a little too anxious.

"Um, it's…" I began, not seeming to put in the right words. "It's different?" It was almost a question. A frown broaden across his face, he didn't like my response.

"I mean, it's not what I expected." I said defensively.

"I know, but, you know…" He trailed off a little. "I thought you might have wanted it anyways." He was looking down now, staring at the glimmering translucent diamond necklace he bought for me for Christmas. It was, indeed, beautiful. I've never had anything so expense – or what _looked_ expensive – in my own possession before. With every movement made, even with the slightest of thought it shimmered in whatever light was caught in the thousand cut diamond that dangled on the thin silver chain. He quickly glanced to me under his thick long black eyelashes.

"Try it on," He said with hope in his eyes and voice. Without effort, the cold small necklace was already dangling from my neck. There was a sparkle in his eye when he stared at me. "It's beautiful – you're beautiful."

"Edward, I mean, I don't really think it-" I began but was quickly cut short.

"Take a look," He suggested as he spun me around to look into the mirror. I couldn't help but gasp, it _was_ beautiful. I wasn't sure what was truly sparkling at the moment, the diamond itself, or the twinkle in Edwards's eyes. I guess this really made him happy.

"Keep it?" He pleaded, smiling sheepishly. Seeing his happy face above mines in the mirror, was a sight I could never forget. Come to think of it, I don't think Edward and I have ever taken a picture together…

"Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw this…" I protested. I really didn't like expensive gifts, and Edward knew that. Why did he go out of his way to buy such a beautiful gift for _me_?

"Maybe," He smiled impishly. "You don't have to where it _every day_."

I turned around to look into his eyes. I sat on the dresser. "Yeah, but where would I where it to?" Good question, he probably thought.

He shrugged. "Wherever,"

I could already see this sitting in the empty drawer of my dresser, years and years on end. I grunted, but this didn't discourage Edward's mood. I got up from the dresser and sat on the edge of my bed. He followed.

"So…" He said a bit anxiously. "What did you get me?"

What? Why did he want anything? How weird. Even though he said not to bother getting him anything he still wanted something. So like a guy. That's another reason why I didn't want him to buy me anything expensive… Knowing me, I would probably have put together a macaroni glued to the paper type of card type gift. Good thing there were such things as plan B.

"You're not even supposed to celebrate Christmas…" I mumbled. He still held his restless grin on his face. I got up to locate the – what I thought was cleverly hidden – rectangle Christmas gift wrapped and tucked neatly in the jungle of my closet. I dug for it and try to hold enthusiasm on my face. He saw through it.

"Aw, you shouldn't have…" He said as if he was really eager, or if he had already known. Alice probably told him what I had gotten him.

"Really? Because I still have the receipt and…" I trailed off, teasingly.

"C'mere," He said grasping my right arm and pulling me onto his lap. "Open it." He suggested.

I carefully began to unwrap the red present wrap with dancing reindeers, when it probably finally struck him.

"Or…" He began. "Maybe I should do it." He took the small gift and opened the gift within record that would put any six year old to shame. At this point, he didn't seem too eager, but I don't think it was because the present. The rectangle box read Macy's. He looked up at me, curiously.

"Hmm… I wonder…" He started. What _did_ he wonder?

"It's probably nothing you would really want," I began in my pre-arranged defense.

"Anything from you is everything I need." He said looking up slightly to kiss me on my nose. He continued to study the box.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" I teased. He looked back up at me.

"Sure." He agreed. "Matter of fact, why don't you do the honors?"

"Um, Ok." I agreed. I lifted the almost weightless box top to reveal the gift. No one said anything.

"Why the big box?" He teased. That was weird. But what was really considered weird now-a-days? A small, maybe an amulet type gem sat curiously in the center of the box between ruffled white paper. The amulet stood very noticeable with its shocking deep and penetrating red within the white background. It was blood red.

"Wow," I said. It was beautiful, but startling. Something was wrong, but I couldn't quite pin point it. Not just yet.

"I know," Was probably all he could say. I never saw Edward speechless before. He picked the stone up delicately.

"Wow," He murmured. "It actually… feels, well to a human, feels like 'it weighs a ton'." He cupped it in his large white hands. The red contrasting with his vibrant white skin stood out so oddly… so beautifully that someone should have painted a picture of it. He looked up at me. I was still staring at the amulet.

"Thanks, it's beautiful… I love it." He said so softly. You could tell he would have never seen this coming, neither did I.

"Look, there's a chain." I pointed out. It looked like a heavy chain, like the type you would lock a chain linked fence gate with. It had a dark gray, almost like it was worn type look to it. Raggedy but almost stylish. I picked up the chain, but not with as much ease as I thought. It was _very_ heavy.

"There's writing on it," He said, pointing to little skinny lines that my eyes – _human_ eyes could never probably ever catch. "Lord of the Rings type present, huh?" He said jokingly.

Too bad I couldn't see anything funny about it.

"Yeah, heh." I managed to choke out. This was _not_ the present I bought for him. I truly bought him a nice Ralph Lauren polo shirt from the local department store in Seattle with Alice. "What does the writing say?"

He configured for a moment. "Uh, it's unintelligible, maybe in another language?" He looked at me as if _I_ would know the answer.

"Yeah, it is." I didn't know why I felt the need to cover up. I should just tell him this was not what I had gotten him.

"Thank you… It's beautiful…" He repeated. There was true sincerity to his words. He placed me on the bed and got up to try the necklace on. He turned to speak to me.

"Shall I try it on?" He asked. As if I would say no!?

"Of course," I stammered. "Let's see it."

He tried it on; the deep scarlet red against his shining smooth vibrantly and impossibly toned white muscular chest definitely brought all the attention to his eyes. It glowered with a deep red, almost fighting with his normal golden eye color. He didn't seem to notice. The amulet definitely stood out beyond any feature Edward possessed.

"Matching necklaces, huh?" He joked again. "I wonder what Alice will think, she told me –. " He abruptly stopped. "I liked that present too." He smiled impishly. "Nice trick on Alice, I really would have never imagined this… even from you Bella."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll kill him._

She was back. Again.

_And you know it…_

_Just give me what I want._

I grew a little (just a little) used to when she decided to start talking in my head. I had no idea, how our little system worked. Seemed like I had the rest of my life to figure it out.

_You see that amulet there? Let's just call it our little ticking bomb._

Ticking bomb? So she plans to blow Edward up? Does she even remember he's a vampire?

_It doesn't blow up. More like…a paralysis. A living breathing stone._

What? She planned on turning Edward into a carving? A statue?

_Affirmative. That is the master plan. You only have so long to cooperate._

'Hey listen!' I shouted in my head. 'Can you hear me? I, I don't know what you want from me or Edward, but please! Leave us only we haven't done anything wrong!'

_You mustn't be informed._

Informed? On what? What shouldn't I know?

_We can see your future. We know what will happen between the Incubus and the daughter of Eve .It mustn't happen. _

This definitely caught my attention. 'What mustn't happen Keera? Tell me!'

_Fornication. Mass reproduction .Slowly the Earth 97 will be recreated with the spiritless. Roaming dead nations, with no souls. We've come to save Earth 97 it is a valuable resource to other galaxies. We know what will become if either of the Two Flame Contraband were kept alive, Earth 97 will meet its doom within a matter of a few human years._

I was shocked. What do they think we are going to do? Edward and I? Have kids? I thought vampires could not reproduce. Obviously, it's a different story to 'other galaxies'. Earth 97? Was that what we called the world? They are trying to save it… from two teenage lovers? I've never been harm to anyone but myself, how could the world be in danger because of me? They want to kill Edward because they think we'll have children! I cooed at the thought of a mini Edward and I combined.

_Do not think of it as such ways Bella. It is minion of the beast himself._

Beast? Did she mean the devil? NEVER! Vampires, yes were soulless but one of the most beautiful creatures I've lived to witness. I've fallen in love with one…

_Yes, I've been warned you were quite stubborn. No matter, you need no convincing on your part. The archfiend will come to demise, and our objective will come to a completion._

I tried to wrap my head around the idea, but the thought was too painful. Edward, a statue? Alive, but dead? I tried to change the subject a little.

'So basically, you're saying… Edward and I are the Adam and Eve of the underworld?'


End file.
